


Bury me low

by adiefirebones



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), Wordcount: 500-1.000, big thighs!lucio, buffy lucio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiefirebones/pseuds/adiefirebones
Summary: Nunca está de más consentir al Conde de Vesuvia. Pero no le iba a dejar seguir ejerciendo su posición de poder y dominancia incluso en un ámbito tan íntimo como este.





	Bury me low

**Author's Note:**

> He leído muchos one-shot, escenas de MC's/aprendices y Lucio, y ninguno me convencía lo suficiente. Quería intentar escribir algo sugerente, de temática sexual, pero a la vez sin especificar nada, ni siquiera el género del aprendiz (podría ser de cualquier género). Quería probarme que no es necesario para crear un ambiente sugerente.

Podría morir con el rostro enterrado en sus generosos muslos, y habrían hallado en su cadáver una magnífica sonrisa de satisfacción. Trataba de abarcar con los brazos, clavando los dedos en su piel blanca, apretándolos en sus caderas mientras le escuchaba quejarse y gruñir. ¡Claro que hubiera deseado tener las manos libres! Le habría encantado poder empujar su cabeza contra él —posiblemente, utilizando aquella macabra y afilada garra dorada que siempre llevaba—. Pero el conde ya gozaba de demasiado poder como para disfrutarlo en sus ámbitos más íntimos.

Le resultaba fascinante como los carísimos ungüentos que se echaba cada mañana habían impregnado su piel con pequeñas motas doradas, y aquel fuerte aroma que mezclaba su propio olor con un poderoso perfume a rosas, llegando casi a marearle. Se necesitaba algo más que una cara bonita para llegar al puesto de “amante del Conde de Vesuvia”. Y el hecho de no caer desmayado ante tantos estímulos agresivos, como el rojo invadiendo luces y decoración por completo, la cantidad exagerada de champagne ingerido y el penetrante olor a rosas que parecía estar por todas partes, era un verdadero logro.

De sus rosados labios escaparon más quejas y comentarios, rogando y suplicando que le soltara. Otros habían caído en aquel engaño, pero sabía perfectamente que era parte de su placer el sentirse a absoluta y total merced de su amante. Una fugaz mirada le mostró el rostro rojo, encendido del conde, mordiéndose los labios, con su magnífico peinado deshecho, cayéndole los mechones dorados sobre la frente, pero sin lograr cubrir aquellos escalofriantes ojos plateados. Retiró la mirada para volver a inmovilizar sus muslos como buenamente podía, abrazando sus caderas y atrayéndolas contra su boca, deleitándose del gemido que escapó del conde, parte sorpresa, parte absoluto placer. 

Era algo más allá de los besos y las caricias, de la mecánica, de la posición o el movimiento que tuviera que hacer en aquel momento. Era la expectación que bullía en su estómago, tensándole, esperando a la anhelada reacción que seguía a cualquiera de los estímulos a los que el conde estaba expuesto. Si clavaba sus uñas, arrastrandolas afiladas por su blanda piel. Si su lengua se movía en una dirección, luego en otra, trazando dibujos interminables. Si notaba como su boca se invadía por completo, entumeciendo el propio cuerpo, pese a que la sensación más excitante de aquello era escuchar cómo se deshacía de placer, aullando, casi sin poder regular su respiración. Como sus caderas se movían casi por reflejo. Como su piel se erizaba, su espina era recorrida por los escalofríos, que hacían al conde temblar y estremecerse. 

_ La verdadera recompensa no era la propia acción, sino su reacción. _

Súplicas. Comprobaciones esporádicas de que todo iba bien, según lo acordado antes de retirarle toda los ropajes que ahora alfombraban el suelo. Miradas fugaces a aquella visión, tan única e irrepetible, y por supuesto, tan deliciosa. Se recreaba al ver a aquel tirano, aquel conquistador pretencioso con cara de ángel, derrotado y preso del más puro placer. Sabía bien qué es lo que deseaba realmente. Deshacerse de aquel lazo de seda que atrapaba sus muñecas, sacarle de entre sus piernas, y embestirle contra la cama hasta que se quedaran sin fuerzas. 

Pero hasta que la palabra, la clave no saliera de la boca entreabierta del conde, seguiría con aquella dulce tortura.

Sentía como el cansancio empezaba a resentir sus músculos, notando la lengua más lenta de lo que era normal, y los labios secos. Además, si quería disfrutar algo más de aquel momento privado con el conde, debería detenerse en aquel momento. Sus manos se dejaron caer, antes apretadas con firmeza contra sus nalgas. Sus labios no se despegaron de su piel, recorriendo su abdomen, su torso, que subía y bajaba sin descanso, aun agitado. Sus generosos pechos, en los que volvió a eternizarse, mordiéndolos con saña, casi consiguiendo arrancarle gemidos aún más poderosos. 

Finalmente, sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, tomando las mejillas del conde entre sus manos, acariciándolas. Su rostro, toda su piel, estaba caliente y húmeda de sudor. Juntó los labios contra los suyos, besándole sin una pizca de ternura, con hambre y voracidad que ambos compartían. La insaciable sed de besos del conde le llevaba casi a morderle para mantenerle cerca, lamiendo sus labios, desesperado. 

Pero con una firme mano en su barbilla y la otra deshaciendo el nudo de seda que lo maniataba, terminó por hablar:

—Y bien, mi Conde, ¿qué es lo que hará conmigo ahora? Es su turno.


End file.
